Here With Me
by Belladonna Sinistra
Summary: A songfic, mainly about the Generals but featuring my original character, set to 'Here With Me' by Dido. PG just to be on the safe side- contains mild violence, slight cussing, and mild shounen-ai. Nothing graphic, just...mild stuff.


Well, it's a simple idea, chaps- Beryl dies, and the Generals come back. My favourite kind of story. ^_~ You may also see some spin-offs from this story, but they're still in the works, along with about five other stories, so perhaps not for a while. ^_~

Nina Chang and Ayane are my own inventions, so please don't steal them, otherwise I'll sic my Cheshire kitty on you. Queen Beryl, Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion, the Sailor Scouts, the Generals, and Luna and Artemis all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and the song 'Here With Me' belongs to Dido Armstrong.

Oh yes, this story also contains very mild shounen-ai. Nothing graphic, but if you don't want to read about two men in love, then go to hell, get a life and don't read this story. 'Kay?

Onward ho!!

~Bella~

_~Here With Me~_

_by Belladonna Sinistra_

'So, you know what to do?' Her harsh voice grates in my ears.

'Yes, your Majesty. I'll get started right away.' I bow, then hurry out of the chamber. Any excuse to leave is fine with me, to escape from this monster who murdered four of my closest friends. To be honest, I don't want to do anything for her, but I'll do it anyway. For them…

In case you were wondering, my name is Nina. I'm an assassin and a sometime professional thief, which is why Queen Beryl came to me two nights ago. She told me about something called the 'Silver Imperium Crystal', which supposedly possesses immense power. When it was recreated by Sailor Moon, the Crystal was supposed to have generated a powerful healing force. That's what got me interested. If I found the Crystal, maybe, just maybe there's a chance my friends can be revived. I'd been looking for the key to restoring life since I heard about what happened to Jadeite and Nephrite, but now it's more than that. Now it's Kunzite and Zoisite, too. Zoisite…just thinking about him brings a tear to my eye, an ache to my heart. His mischievous plans, his cheeky smile…I loved all the Generals, but Zoi was probably my favourite. I'll bring you back, my friends, I swear it. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise you that…

Enough of this. I have a job to do, and I pride myself on my work ethic. One of the yoma has just reported to me, saying that our chosen warrior is in position, and the Sailor Scouts are right where we want them…I smile to myself. Soon, very soon…

It's utter chaos when I arrive at the designated battle area. The Negaverse warrior, Meela, is being worn down by the attacks which strike her from five sides. I raise my hand, signalling that she should return to the Negaverse. She disappears, and I stand inside the circle created by the Sailor Scouts. I know many people in my position would blame these girls for the deaths of my friends, but I know better. There is only one person to blame…

'Who are you?!' demands the one whom I assume is the leader, a slightly-built girl with long blonde pigtails.

'My name is not important. Only the Silver Imperium Crystal is important.' I reply, staring at her right between the eyes. I have a very powerful stare, and it is starting to work on her.

'W-what do you want it for?' My gaze has unnerved her.

I smile at her. Why make things difficult by being hostile?

'It's not what you think, Sailor Moon. But, the fact remains that I need that Crystal. I don't want to take it by force, but I will if I have to.'

Suddenly, a white cat jumps down from the wall on my left. I notice a crescent moon-shaped mark on its forehead. This must be one of the Scouts' guardian cats I was told about.

'Don't let her have it, Scouts! She's from the Negaverse!'

A second cat jumps down from the wall. This one is black, but it has a similar mark to the other cat. This must be the other guardian.

'No, Artemis. Can't you feel it? She's human…' I know I should be surprised that the cats can talk, but after some of the things I've seen in my time, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore…

I smile at the white cat. He arches his back, hissing.

'Your friend is right, Artemis. I don't normally work for the Negaverse, but Beryl hired me to get the Silver Imperium Crystal for her. Though I must say, she wouldn't have needed to bother forking out thousands of dollars for me if she hadn't been stupid enough to kill all her most powerful warriors.' 

I find it hard to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but I bring my emotions under control. The black cat speaks now.

'Why do you want the Crystal, though?'

'Do you mean me personally, or the Negaverse?'

'The Negaverse.'

I hesitate. 'Well, to be honest, I don't know. All I know is that Beryl wants it, and she hired me to get it for her.'

'So if she wants it, and she hired you to get it, then why should we give it to you?' A different girl speaks this time, a striking girl dressed in red, with long black hair.

This is more difficult than I thought. 'True, but just because Beryl wants the Crystal, doesn't mean that I actually want to give it to her.'

This throws them. Their leader speaks now, rather hesitantly. 'So you want it for yourself? Why?'

'It's not for me, it's for…my friends…'

'But why do they want it?'

'Well, originally it was for Beryl, but now I want it so I can revive them.' I notice the expression on the blue Scout's face. She knows who I mean.

'But they've been trying to destroy us for ages! If you revive them, who's to say they won't keep trying?'

'That's my point, Sailor Mercury. The Generals are not evil in and of themselves. They were human once, just like you and me. Do you remember what happened to Tuxedo Mask?'

My words have hit home, especially with Sailor Moon.

'W-what do you mean?!'

'Tuxedo Mask was brainwashed by the Negaverse. He became the person he was before, Prince Endymion, but he was controlled by Queen Beryl. The generals once served Endymion, but they were seduced by Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Just as you were, they were reborn in this time to search for their master, but before they recovered their memories, they fell once more into Beryl's clutches. They sold their souls, and their flesh was changed…they served her loyally, until she decided they were of no more use to her…and she let them die…'

I struggle against tears as I say these last words. Sailor Moon sees, and just for a moment, her resolve weakens. The part about Tuxedo Mask has had an effect on her.

'Sailor Moon…if you give me the Crystal, and let me revive my friends, I can use it to help Tuxedo Mask. He can be with you again…and who knows, the Generals could be powerful allies- I daresay they're not too keen on Beryl any more…' This surprises them.

'S-so you mean…we'll get Tuxedo Mask back…and the Generals on our side…?'

'Yes. I'm pretty sure that's what'll happen.'

'Hang on a minute,' This time the speaker is a tall girl in green, with long brown hair. 'What makes you think they'll be on our side?'

'It is possible to break the programming, as Nephrite proved. He would have joined you, if not for his…death…But in any case, they'll have realised by now that Beryl's not doing them any favours, and even if they haven't, I'm sure Nephrite and I can convince them.'

'Well…if you're sure…' Sailor Moon is definitely weakening.

'I am. I promise the Crystal will be returned to you as soon as I'm finished with it.'

'Okay…here…' She hands me the Crystal, her head bowed.

'Thank you…' As soon as the Crystal touches my hand, though, I feel an icy wind blowing through the alleyway.

'What is this treachery?! Give me the Crystal!' The harsh voice of the monster shrieks, grating in my ears. Beryl. She must have heard. I will not miss my chance…

I turn to face her, slipping the precious Crystal into my pocket.

'I will not. If you want it, you will have to kill me first.'

'And then you'll have to get past us!' The Sailor Scouts. I could kiss them…

'Thank you, Sailor Moon, but I can take her.' I narrow my eyes, staring at Beryl in much the same way as I did in order to intimidate Sailor Moon, but this time, my stare is filled with all the rage and hatred I feel towards this evil creature.

'So be it!' I feel her gathering her energy, preparing to attack, and I concentrate hard, focusing my own energy. She unleashes her spell, and the barrier I have created around myself shudders with the force of the attack, but I manage to keep it intact through sheer force of will. Now is my chance. Before Beryl knows what is happening, I snatch her dark crystal, and it shatters on the ground.

'NOOOO!!! My crystal!!' She screams, falling to her knees.

'Now you die, Beryl. But I will not lower myself to your level. I will give you a chance to defend yourself, even though you do not deserve it, even though it is far more than you gave my closest friends, who served you loyally for a thousand years.' 

I draw my own sword, and throw a second to her. She stares at it uncomprehendingly for a moment, then snatches it up, lunging at me. I must say, Beryl is a very boring fighter. She plays it by the book- slash, thrust, parry, parry, slash…I also note that she does not move her feet, but stays in the same place constantly. This is what gives me an advantage- I step back, she lunges at me again, but overextends her thrust. From here, it is a simple matter for me to sidestep her attack, then grab her from behind in a half-nelson hold, my sword to her throat. She knows she is beaten- she cannot strike with her sword, and she seems to have realised that I am to fast for her to hit me in the stomach or tread on my feet.

'You fought well, child. I thank you for being gracious enough to allow me a chance to fight.' 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her sword come up again, and dodge away instinctively- but I am not her target. The sword comes down, and the blade bites into her stomach. She falls-dead. It's over.

The Sailor Scouts stare at us, speechless. They seem unable to comprehend that the person who has tormented them for so long is finally dead.

'Sailor Scouts.' They jump at the sound of my voice. 'Please go and find Tuxedo Mask. I can use the Crystal now.' They nod, then vanish. It's time, my friends…

I take the Silver Imperium Crystal from my pocket and hold it in my hand. I can feel the power coursing through it. Truly, this is the key to life itself. The Crystal shines with an otherworldly light as I whisper the words I was taught so long ago. My mentor, a woman named Ayane, told me that I would know when to speak these words, and that my heart would show me the way.

My heart lifts as I speak the final lines: '_Rise up! Return from the netherworld, and rise again in this world!'_, and four shapes form on the floor of the alleyway in a flash of golden light- my friends. They're all here- Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite- and Zoisite. They sit up, stretching, looking around. Then Zoisite sees Kunzite. His face lights up, and he throws himself at his lover, squealing excitedly. Kunzite is almost bowled over by the whirlwind of blond hair and pale skin that races at him, but he catches his balance and wraps his arms around Zoisite, holding him tightly. Meanwhile, Jadeite appears to be in considerable pain…

'Ow, Christ, that hurts!' He grimaces, massaging his trapezius muscles.

'Well, that's what happens when you get yourself run over with an aeroplane!' giggles Zoisite, peeking over Kunzite's shoulder. Nephrite is still looking around, a bemused expression on his face.

'What's wrong, Nephrite?' asks Kunzite.

'Well…what happened? How did we get back here?'

'Ah, who cares how? We're back!' Zoisite really is an excitable little chap…

This is my cue. I step out of the shadows, and all four jaws drop simultaneously. Then I too receive the Zoisite touch- having the wind knocked out of me by 45 kilos of manic, squealing blond.

'Nina, Nina, it worked!! Hee!!'

'Calm yourself, little rat…' I reply, patting him on the head, which is not something I normally like to do, but I don't have much choice with Zoi because he's three inches shorter than I am.

Kunzite is shaking his head. 'I'll never doubt you two again…'

'Hey Nina, did you really mean what you said about us being your closest friends?'

'Of course, Nephrite, I love you guys.' I smile at him, and he smiles back, a familiar smile I never thought I'd see again.

'Aww…well, we love you too!!' Zoisite says, hugging me. I hug him back, something I've really missed in all the time we've been apart.

'Um…Zoi, I'm happy to see you too, but I sort of…can't breathe…'

'Oh, right. Sorry!' He loosens his grip slightly, but doesn't let go.

'That's all right, little rat. Now, where did the Sailor Scouts go…?'

'The Sailor Scouts?! They're here!?' 

'Yes. Settle down, they won't do anything. I made a deal with them- they lend me the Silver Imperium Crystal so I can revive you lot, then I use the Crystal to get Tuxedo Mask back to normal.'

'That's all well and good, but what about Beryl? She won't like this…'

'Who gives a smeg what that old hag thinks?!' Thank you, Zoisite…

'It's not so much what she thinks, it's what she'll do…'

'Well lads, I don't think she'll be doing very much…' They haven't seen Beryl's body hidden in the shadows. I step aside, and once again, all four jaws drop.

'Well, bugger my giddy aunt…' Nephrite really does pick up the strangest expressions…

'Well, that's what you get for playing it by the book…' I'm eager to wrap this up before the Scouts get back. Oh yes, that reminds me…

'Now then, lads, I want a word. You won't like it, but just do as I say, will you?'

'Oh, okay…' Hell, Zoi, you'd think I'd just asked you to dance the lambada buck-naked…then again, you probably would…

'Anyway, in order to get the Scouts to hand over the Crystal, I had to…um…assure them that you'd…er…help them out…'

'Help them out…how?'

'Oh, you know, not trying to kill them, that sort of thing.'

'Sounds simple enough…so we just can't kill them…?' You shonky bastard, Kunzite…

'You can't do anything violent- no beatings, no "accidental" trippings, no dropping things on their heads from great heights…well, you get the picture.'

'Can we cuss them out?!' 

'Yes, Zoi, as long as it doesn't end in violence. Okay?'

They seem a little reluctant, but they all agree eventually.

'Hey, yo, assassin-girl!' The Scouts are back, and it seems they've managed to track down Tuxedo Mask.

'So it worked!?' Sailor Mercury has seen the Generals, and gives them a cheery wave. Zoisite squeals, and hides behind Kunzite, peeking out from behind his shoulder. Mercury seems rather put out…

'Oh, come on, Zoisite, I'm not going to hurt you. Hey, hang on…I thought you were a girl!'

'Umm…Well, I can be either, but I was born a boy.' Mercury seems interested, and the two start chatting away happily.

'Right, we ready, Scouts? It's just that I would like to get out of here sometime tonight…'

'Oh, right. Here he is…Are you sure this'll work?'

'As sure as I can be, Sailor Moon. Here, take this…perhaps its better if you try your Moon Wand first, my powers are pretty drained right now…' I give her the Crystal, and she reattaches to her wand, then shouts:

'Moon…Healing…Escalation!!'

Nothing. Tuxedo Mask doesn't move. Hmm…

'May I?' She hands the Crystal back to me. I hope this works, I do so hate it when I'm forced to break promises.

I hold the Crystal in my hand, thinking for a moment, then squeeze it tightly and whisper: _'Angel whisper…'_

A small cherub appears, hovering over Tuxedo Mask's prone body, emitting a soft golden light. This is a powerful spell- it will bring a person back from the very brink of death, and even has the power to restore the dead. It is the spell I would have used had Ayane's revival spell failed. Everyone, Scout and General alike, watches with bated breath as the Silver Imperium Crystal does its work-Tuxedo Mask stirs, then his eyes flutter open. It worked. He's alive. Sailor Moon gasps, then runs to him, kneeling by his side, throwing her arms around him.

'Sailor Moon? I don't wish to interrupt your reunion, but it is time for me to leave. Here is your Crystal, just as I promised. Thank you for allowing me to use it.' I hand the Crystal back to her. She stares at it for a moment, then reattaches to her wand once again. It flashes once in the moonlight- truly, this is the treasure of the Moon Kingdom.

'Come on, lads, perhaps we should get going. Nephrite, you still have your mansion?'

'Y-yes, I do. All my stuff should still be there- well, it'd better be…'

'I'm sure it is. Is it all right if I stay for tonight? I don't think I can make it as far as my house with my energy so depleted.'

'Yeah, sure, that's fine.'

'Thank you.' At this, I stumble slightly. I knew I was tired, but not this tired. Zoisite is there, though, my darling Zoisite. He puts his arm around my waist, steadying me.

'Come on, let's go.' We disappear together, and a wry smile touches my lips. Zoi, what is it with you and flowers?

We reappear moments later in Nephrite's dark, gloomy mansion. The radio is on for some reason. I listen to the song it is playing as I collapse onto the couch, followed closely by the Generals:

Oh, I am what I am 

_I do what I want_

_But I can't hide…_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me…_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me…_

I close my eyes, my head resting on Kunzite's shoulder. Until you're resting here with me…


End file.
